Vicis Viator
by StunningSpellRocks2345
Summary: Harry and Hermione have lost almost everyone, and Voldemort was only gaining power. In a last hope to save the future, they throw themselves back in time to the first war, where they will pose as 6th year transfer students. Time Travel H/Hr LE/JP SB/RL
1. Prologue

This chapter the credit goes to Elymi, from then on it's me StunningSpellRocks234. I combined the two she already had up in to this prologue.

**Title: **Vicis Viator

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter I'm just messing with them.

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione have lost almost everyone, and Voldemort was only gaining power. In a last hope to save the future, they throw themselves back in time to the first war, where they will pose as 6th year transfer students. Time Travel, Adopted from Elymi.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, Marauder Era

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Lily/James, Remus/Sirius

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this.

A witch, around the age of 17, was currently skimming through a rather large book. She had to get all the runes completely right for this plan to work. She glanced up from the book to see a wizard around her age pacing.

"Harry, go check the supplies again. I want to be sure you have enough potion to deal with your 'furry little problem' for awhile." Harry scowled at the girl. He has checked the supplies at least 10 times in the last hour.

The girl sighed before shaking her head. "Well, at least stop pacing. It is bloody annoying."

Harry threw his hands in the air, "I can't help it Hermione! What if it goes wrong!"

Hermione sighed again, they had had this conversation multiple times today. She could see his point, but she had a very good feeling this would work. Well, at least she hoped it would.

"Harry, I understand you are worried, but what other choice do we have? Stay here and wait for Voldemort to come kill us? Try to fight the Death Eaters when we are pretty much the only ones left in the Order? This way, we can save people. Innocent children won't die at the hands of their Imperioused mothers. We could save your parents, Harry. And Sirius. And Remus. And thousands of others. If this doesn't work, and we die, at least we attempted it." Hermione was attempting not to cry. That would help nothing.

Harry sighed and flopped down. "Have you got the runes figured out yet?"

Hermione nodded. "I am just double checking, but I think I have it covered. I also have invented the cover story we will use."

"What about appearances? Will we need to change them?" Harry sounded slightly reluctant, though it was obvious he was willing to do this.

"No. Your hair is longer than James Potter's ever was, and the white streak in the front makes it terribly difficuilt to notice the similarites. Also, thanks to your lycanthropy, your eyes now have those gold flecks in them. As I am muggleborn, I don't have to worry about me resembling any students, or past students. I figure I will keep my name, and you can keep your first, though you need to come up with a last name."

Harry nodded and appeared to be thinking. "What do you think of Jamison?"

Hermione noticed the infamous Marauders' glint in his eye as he mentioned the name. Hermione rolled her eyes, but agreed. While being quite obvious to those who knew Harry's parents, in the past no one would guess.

"Do I need a new middle name?" Harry then snorted. "Harry James Jamison."

Hermione laughed. "Let's make it Harry Ronald Jamison, just to be safe." A short silence fell over them as they remembered their lost friend, the other part of the Golden Trio. He had been killed by Voldemort himself. He didn't stand a chance.

Harry sighed before standing, "I should probably check the supplies again." He turned around and was about to leave the room when he heard Hermione's voice.

"He wouldn't blame you, Harry. None of the would."

**-VicisViator-**

Harry and Hermione currently stood in the clearing where they decided to perform the spell. They had already said goodbye to Minerva, the only one left who they were really close to. The spell should take them to the day before school starts in Harry's parents' 6th year. They had decided on that year, because it was the year Voldemort truly began his attacks. Before then he was just a rumor among students. Something students had heard their parents whispering about. He was mainly gathering followers before then. Sure he had committed murders, but nothing like he would for the next few years.

"Harry, are you ready?" Hermione had just finished writing the runes. All the bags had been packed. Everything was ready.

"No, but let's go anyways." Harry started towards the spot where they needed to stand. Hermione stared at him for a few seconds before following. Once they reached the appropriate spot Hermione turned towards Harry.

"This is it. No more chances of turning back." Harry just smiled in return.

"Let's get this over with."

They both began to pour magic into the runes. The runes glowed blue, showing they were working. On a silent count of three, both Harry and Hermione spoke the spell together focusing on the date they wanted to arrive, while gripping to their bags.

"Vicis Viator"

Hermione, of course, landed safely on her feet, but Harry, who was complete rubbish at any sort of magical travel, besides brooms, of course, landed on his arse with a loud 'Oof'. They were in the same clearing they had been in, but, after checking with the Tempus spell, they were back in 1976. After they checked to see if all their supplies had indeed made it, they set off towards Hogwarts, no talking because of the nerves and anticipation running through them. As they got closer to Hogwarts, however, Harry had a question for Hermione.

"What if Dumbledore doesn't accept me because of my lycanthropy?"

Hermione had anticipated this question and had been surprised Harry hadn't asked before they left. "He accepted Remus, didn't he? Why wouldn't he accept you? We have all the proper documentation.

Harry sighed. He hoped Hermione was right. However, he was 17 years old not 11. He couldn't help but point this out to Hermione.

"If he doesn't accept you, we can just oppose Voldemort from outside of school. The only real reasons we decided to attend Hogwarts was to keep an eye on your parents and to avoid suspicion, though two transfer students seems suspicious as well." Hermione sighed. She was slightly worried about this as well. With Voldemort out in the open, people would be more suspicious. She shrugged, though, what else did they have to lose?

They reached the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, and looked up at it. It was odd and slightly painful seeing it whole. Hermione saw Harry's face set into a determined expression, and she knew he wouldn't doubt their plans anymore. He would do anything to keep Hogwarts whole and the students inside safe. Hermione sighed. She felt the same way.

"Let's go, 'Mione," Harry began to walk quickly towards the castle. He was ready. She had to jog slightly to keep up. When they reached the front doors, Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick were exiting. Dumbledore looked at them with the knowing glance they were used to. He then turned to Flitwick, who was looking at them with curiosity.

"Excuse me, Filius, but we will have to go to Hogsmeade another day. I forgot this was the day these two were arriving." Flitwick just nodded and accepted it and left them, presumably to go to Hogsmeade, anyways. Harry and Hermione felt slightly shocked and confused at the fact Dumbledore seemed to know why they were here.

"Come along to my office, so we can discuss the reason you are here." He then walked a few paces, before turning around to see if they were following. Harry and Hermione quickly shook off their surprise before following him. They quickly reached his office. Dumbledore smiled slightly as he spoke the password.

"Lemon drops."

Harry and Hermione had to fight the laughter that was bubbling up within them. Dumbledore never changed. They quickly ascended the stairs into Dumbledore's office. Once they set down Dumbledore offered them a lemon drop, which they declined, before asking them a question.

"Am I to assume that you two are the reason for the magic pulsations coming from the Forbidden Forests?"

Harry and Hermione smiled, well smirked, before nodding.

"The pulsations were similar to that of a Time Turner, but in a much larger quantity. How far exactly did you travel back?"

The two time traveler's weren't really shocked that Dumbledore knew they were from the future. Dumbledore always seemed to know everything that happened. Harry was the one that decided to answer. "20 years, sir."

Dumbledore didn't comment on the number of years, or even look surprised. He just moved on to the next question. "Any particular reason why?"

Over the next hour, Harry and Hermione explained why they went back in time. The devastation Voldemort caused, but they didn't go in to specifics.

"Stop." Dumbledore looked up at the other boy he had failed, or would have anyways. "Don't blame yourself. I don't know if anyone could of prevented Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort, except maybe his mother or father. His hate of muggles was instilled in him, from the abuse he suffered at the orphanage. Don't blame it on yourself."

Dumbledore simply nodded. Inside, he was amazed at the boy. He had failed the boy in so many ways, yet Harry still cared about him.

"Will you allow us to attend Hogwarts?" This came from Hermione.

"Yes, of course. Harry can use the Shack, like Remus does." Hermione shook her head though.

"We would prefer if Remus and the Marauder's didn't know about Harry's lycanthropy right away. We know they'd be accepting, but for now we'd like to keep it to ourselves."

Harry nodded in agreement before adding, "I could use the Room of Requirement for the transformations."

Dumbledore just sighed and nodded in agreement. "Right then. Let's move on to the sorting." Dumbledore stood and retrieved the Hat, before handing it to Hermione. The Sorting Hat immediately called out Gryffindor, which made Hermione sigh in relief. Harry knew she just couldn't see herself anywhere else. The process was repeated with Harry, who was also sorted to Gryffindor, after threatening to set it on fire, of course.

This seemed to amuse Dumbledore, who told them they could go ahead and get situated in the dorms. He would announce them tomorrow at the welcoming feast.

Hermione and Harry were glad to be once again in the Gryffindor tower they loved so much. Despite the fact they were back in time, they felt at home.

I changed a few things from the original, like the pairing and such, but it's still the same. Review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Sorting

Chapter 2, in the style of StunningSpellRocks234.

**Title: **Vicis Viator

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter I'm just messing with them.

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione have lost almost everyone, and Voldemort was only gaining power. In a last hope to save the future, they throw themselves back in time to the first war, where they will pose as 6th year transfer students. Time Travel, Adopted from Elymi.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, Marauder Era

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Lily/James, Remus/Sirius

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this: Rainbow2007, pawsrule, me, songoku778, Karou WindStalker, James018, Emily Redbird.

I changed the year to make them all sixth years.

Previously:

This seemed to amuse Dumbledore, who told them they could go ahead and get situated in the dorms. He would announce them tomorrow at the welcoming feast.

Hermione and Harry were glad to be once again in the Gryffindor tower they loved so much. Despite the fact they were back in time, they felt at home.

Harry's POV:

I sighed looking up at the familiar ceiling. Hermione's head gently resting on my shoulder. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Who your parents?"

"Yea, and Sirius and Remus. I don't know how I'm going to stop from killing Wormtail on sight."

"He may be savable. I think he hasn't joined the death eaters yet."

"Do you think Remus will recognize me as a fellow werewolf. I heard it's possible."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes."

We laid there in silence.

I woke up with a start. A standard typical nightmare. It's weird we're going to be 6th years again. We're going to have to redo it all over again. What fun. I gently laid Hermione's head on the pillow and walked over to the window. I looked down at my watch I'm meeting my parents in 7 hours. I went to my trunk and pulled out parchment and wrote a quick note to Hermione. Going flying. Be back later.

I grabbed my trusty firebolt, a present that reminds me of Sirius. I'll be seeing him too now. It's quite surreal. I go to the pitch to clear my head.

Two hours later Hermione comes out and sits in the stand. She has a book, and it must be around a thousand pages long. I smile at her and go back to chasing the snitch. We relax in compatible silence, every now and then she'll look up at me and smile and I'll look down at her. She really has changed from the bushy haired slightly bucked tooth eleven year old girl I once knew. Standing in her place is a stunning slightly bushy haired that, even though I don't her to, she fixes with a spell seventeen year old. Well I suppose I'm not the under fed starry eyed kid I once was either. Now I'm a jaded warrior, still a freak though, an abnormality. It's going to be even worse now that I'm in the past. I sigh gently. Why can't I be normal.

"Harry." Hermione calls. "We need to discuss our plans to change the future."

"Aw 'Mione can't we stay up here a bit longer. I need a small break from reality."

"No Harry we can't we need to-" I swoop down and lift her in front of me on the broom. She shrieks loudly. "HARRY PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"Relax 'Mione. I'm not going to drop you or do any stunts. I promise." I'm having a vague Aladdin moment. "Open your eyes and let the wind flow in your hair." I lowered my voice. "We both need this, a break. I'm always so tense all time with the weight of the world on my shoulders. And you have that guy as a best friend. Just for right now in this one moment let's just be two normal teenagers flying." I felt her relax against me as I flew at a moderate speed around the pitch. I have no idea what I would do without her.

Hermione's POV:

"Alright Harry enough is enough we really need to do this the students will be arriving in and hour. We need a background story."

"Relax 'Moine I came up with one."

I was skeptical "Really, what is it?"

"We were home schooled by a witch, she recognized the signs in us. Then our town was attacked by DE and were orphaned and we heard of Hogwarts and decided to write Dumbledore and here we are."

"That's not too bad an idea. I'll iron out the details a bit, but it should work." Details about where we're from like the town name. Not bad for Harry, he's more like practical combat and I'm the brains. Ron was the strategist. I miss him so much. My best friend, my brother. I sigh I think of what else we need. "I wonder how have two of the same cloaks will be able to coexist? There are just so many unknowns."

"Chill Hermione. Relax."

"Our roles were reversed yesterday. Look at me panicking like a fool."  
"Yea but now that we're here safely, I know we can save everyone."

I leaned against his shoulder as we walked back to the tower.

James' POV:

This is going to be the year. I thought as I got on the train. Lily Evans is going to be my girlfriend. I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer. Alright I probably will, but she will realize I'm serious about dating her. At least I hope. "Hey Prongise." My shaggy haired best friend runs over to me.

"Hey Padfoot. How was the summer with the fam?"

"Sucktactular as per usual."

"Glad to know dear ol' Aunt Walburga hasn't changed."

"Oh trust me she still the same old hag."

"Prongs, Padfoot." We spun around.

"MOONY!" We yelled at the same time going to hug him. If it wasn't for his furry little problem we would have knocked him over. I pulled away, but Sirius kept on clinging. They are so obvious. Dancing around each other like idiots. Of course Sirius pretends to be straight dating every girl in school, but lets not open that can of worms shall we.

"Come on lets get a compartment. I'm sure Peter will find us." Sirius said.

We talk and play a few rounds of exploding snap. "There you guys are. I couldn't find you guys."

"Sorry Pete, we wanted to get our usual compartment, so it would be easier for you to find us." Padfoot supplied.

We exited the train and there she was, Lily Evans. I ran over to her. "Evans! Hey, Evans."

"What is it now Potter?" She turns and glares.

"I just wanted to ask how was your summer?" She looked shocked.

"Um it was pretty good. Later Potter." Wow she didn't yell at me once. I'm making progress.

"Am I seeing things? Did Evans really have a decent conversation with prongs? I didn't know that was possible."

I shoved him. "Shut up Padfoot, no one asked you."

We watched the sorting, anxious for the standard Hogwarts feast, "I'm sorry, but before you all tuck in, we have two new sixth year students that will be joining us in this academic year. Please welcome Harry Jamison and Hermione Granger." A boy, he had a confidence about him and a certain grace I've seen only in my dad's auror friends, and the girl held a more studious air about her, but moved with equal grace.

"Ms. Granger place the hat on your head." It barely touched her head when it yelled. "Gyffindor." Our table got up and applauded. Lily, being the kind soul she is waved the girl over to her. The girl shot one more look at the boy.

Lily introduced herself and they started whispering to each other and Alice Pierce.

"Mr. Jamison, if you may." His sorting took nearly ten minutes. We heard "Well if your absolutely positive, Gryffindor."

He went to sit next to the girl, which was also coincidentally (a voice that sounded eerily like Padfoot, said more like because you stalk Evans, I shut that up quickly) next to Remus, I was on the other side of the table.

"Well, tuck in everyone."

We all piled our plates high. "Hello." I said. "I'm James Potter, at your service. We" I said gesturing to Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and myself. "Are the guys you'll be living with for the next year."

Sirius held out his hand. "The names Black, Sirius Black."

He luaghed as he shook Sirius' hand. "Yes and the name is Bond, James Bond." We (Remus, Sirius, Peter and I) didn't get it, but it looked like the girl knew what he was talking about, as did Lily. "Sorry muggle movie reference. My names Harry Jamison. It's nice to meet you."

"I am Remus Lupin." They shook hands and they shot their hands away like it burned.

"Let's discuss this later Remus if that's okay with you." Harry gestured to the entire hall.

"Agreed." Harry exchanged significant looks with the girl. "Well I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you all."

"Peter Pettigrew." They shared a look again.

"Hi." Hermione said carefully. They ate in relative silence listing to us chatter about classes and the like.

We reached our dorm showing Harry and Hermione where is is. Remus "Harry are you a werewolf?"

"What?" We said in unison.

"Yea... is that going to be a problem?"

"Well I'm a werewolf."

Harry laughed a bit, "So I gathered, I was referring more to them. I mean Dumbledore mentioned it, that you were a werewolf. They don't care?"

"Of course we don't." Sirius cut in.

"Well you shouldn't, I mean I know you trust Remus, but you should never trust a werewolf you don't know." To dive his point home he had Sirius pressed against a wall. "Of course if I actually wanted to hurt you, you'd be dead by now. Just a lesson to the wise. Especially because your own wolf is a natural beta."

Sirius was rubbing his neck, "Lesson learned, but for some reason I feel like I can trust you." Good at least I wasn't the only one who felt that. "And what do you mean by a natural beta."

"Well Remus would most likely prefer," he started blushing furiously, "Dominate women or men."

Remus also blushed, but considered it for a moment. "True enough. You must be a natural alpha? I felt myself giving into a need to tilt my head to the side."

"Yea it's a sign of submission, that you won't fight me as leader of the 'pack' if you will. I was afraid to fight you so I wasn't going to say anything yet." He looked highly uncomfortable.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

He smiled. "Hermione is the queen of research. She was always the brains of the operation, I'm the brawn. I'm not dumb, I just don't care about stuff like turning mice into snuff boxes. If I see a defense curse once I'll know it for life."

"Well I can tell we've have enough heart to heart this evening." Padfoot said breaking the awkward tension at the end of Harry's last comment. We went to bed.

That's all I hoped you don't mind my writing style. Sev may be a good guy if he is what paring should it be, Harry/Hermione/Severus or Sirius/Remus/Severus? Please answer. Also the original author's is third person dialogue, I prefer to write first person monologue (a lot of thinking), so what you do you like better.


	3. Unforgettable

Chapter 3 :D

**Title: **Vicis Viator

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter I'm just messing with them.

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione have lost almost everyone, and Voldemort was only gaining power. In a last hope to save the future, they throw themselves back in time to the first war, where they will pose as 6th year transfer students. Time Travel, Adopted from Elymi.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, Marauder Era

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Lily/James, Remus/Sirius

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this: Vegitunks1, Monnbeam, Burnedx2, elfspirit7, Allyieh, DestroyerDRT, sp, Loren1989, Green Armadillo-ette, Readerforlife, Opinionated1234, Rainbow2007, Mwhahahaha18, 000, Emily Redbird, Dorienn, starboy454, me, Preetoaka Raven Weasley Potter, my-harmony4ever, tommyrocks, Robert-19588, dbzgtfan2004, Amrawo

James' POV:

"Hermione is the queen of research. She was always the brains of the operation, I'm the brawn. I'm not dumb, I just don't care about stuff like turning mice into snuff boxes. If I see a defense curse once I'll know it for life."

"Well I can tell we've have enough heart to heart this evening." Padfoot said breaking the awkward tension at the end of Harry's last comment. We went to bed.

Harry's POV:

I lied awake for awhile. I was think about how surreal it is to be sleeping in a room with my dad, my godfather, and my just as good as godfather. Let's not forget the traitor that caused their deaths in some way. I sighed. I'm just going to have to save them all this time.

I should have know Remus would have seen through me. You have to be a decently powerful werewolf to sense the presences of other wolves. Well I did tell Hermione it would all work out. I hope it does. I wonder what this means on the night of the full moon. Do we stick to the plan and use the RoR or do I join Moony in the shack? I suppose that is another bridge to cross when it comes along.

I know I should probably sleep, I do have class tomorrow, but the nightmares. I don't want to witness my friends getting ripped away from me again. I sighed again. I might as well try to get some sleep.

I was being shaken awake from what had to be a nightmare. I saw the burrow burning Ginny and the twins still inside. They were never the same after that. "What time is it?" I asked my mind still reeling.

Remus, the only one who woke up to my screams, said "7: 30. Breakfast is in the hour. If you want any bathroom time before Sirius and James make up now the time to go." He smiled at me.

"Thanks. About the nightmare I-"

"Don't mention it, I've always been a light sleeper, super hearing you know."

I smiled gently, "Yea, I know." I wandered in to the bathroom to stare at my reflection. I know one of them must have picked up on my similarities to James. We have the same nose, cheek bones, and lip shape. I can only hope they pass it off as a coincidence. I hope they don't catch on.

I turn the knob on the shower to nearly scalding hot. It's the only thing that helps after a really bad nightmare. It reminds me I'm still here. That while those things happened, I'm alive. I can make a difference. It's the only thing that keeps me going because I'm always afraid I'm going to lose myself to the nightmares. I wash my hair with the cursed white streak in the front. Now that is a terrible thought to dwell on.

I exit it the bathroom with a towel around my waist. I didn't even think of the scars crossing all along my body. I did notice when they all stared at me in shock. I looked at them confused. "What?"

"The scars..." Peter said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. The last time I shared a room with someone well they all knew where these had come from." I hurriedly buttoned up my shirt.

Remus took off his. He had a bunch of scars too. He smiled at me. "It comes with being what we are." He was trying to make me feel more comfortable. It was a good effort, but I had only been a wolf for under a year. He's been one for ten and has less than half the amount of scars I do.

"I'm going to go see if Hermione is awake yet. Meet you guys at breakfast." I walked down the steps of the nearly empty common room. In fact there were only five people in their. Including Hermione, Lily and Alice. "Hello ladies. Do you mind if I borrow 'Mione for a moment?"

They laughed. "No, feel free to borrow her."

She smiled and pulled me to the side. "How did they take the news?"

"Good, they trust me."

"That's good see you had nothing to worry about." She smiled.

"Yea you were right. They're so nice. It's hard though I want to give Sirius a hug and start crying at the same time."

"Harry it's not ever day one meets their young previously dead godfather." We walked back over to the table and Lily, Alice, Hermione, and I walked down to breakfast.

Hermione's POV:

I must say Lily and Alice are great. Mindy and Jane, the other girls in our dorm leave much to be desired. I suppose every year has to have a Lavender and Parvati. The boys came down to eat about twenty minutes after we started eating.

Remus plopped down next to me and Sirius next to him. James and Wormtail sat next to Harry on the other side of the table.

Professor McGonagal came down the rows giving us our times table. "Double Defense first." I said.

"Yea I wonder what the teacher will be like this year." James says.

"Just as long as she's not like Professor Dunnit." Sirius supplies.

"Or Professor Coromms." James adds.

"Or Professor Stevalla." Remus chimed in.

"Or Professor Mirara." Peter completed.

"Is that all of them?" James asked.

"Yea remember Professor Herra, he was good." Remus said.

"Yea, but that might have been because we were only first years at the time." Sirius added helpfully.

"I take it all your teacher were dreadful?" I asked Lily.

"The boys are over stating it just a tad but they were fairly awful. Let's hope Professor Gianna is slightly better."

We all reached the class room on time. Being late to your first class, even by Marauder standards, should not be done.

We sat in silence a few minutes after the bell rang. A women, she couldn't have been older than 20, with dark hair in a braid and blue eyes walked in the room. She was dressed in black heels, sheer thigh highs, a black skirt, a pale blue blouse and dark blue robes. She promptly fell as she was coming down the last stair. "Whoopsies." She said as the papers she was carrying flew in all directions.

She waved her wand and her papers collected themselves forming a nice neat pile on her desk. "Hello class. I apologize for my lateness. I'm not quite used to these heels yet. God would I love a pair of sneakers and some sweat pants. But that whole dress code thing you know. Well any way I am Professor Sarah Gianna. I'd like to be called Sarah. Professor Gianna make me feel so old. I'm only four years older than you guys."

Sirius whispered to James. "Yep this ones going to be incompetent, but at least she's pretty." James laughed under his breath.

"I attended a school in the states Kathleen Carver's School of Magic. It's one of the most prestigious all girls schools that my mother forced me to go to. She also bought my wardrobe for this wonderful teaching expedition. I'll have to remember to _thank_ her later." She is a funny teacher. "Any questions about me before we start on the beginning of you NEWT curriculum?"

"Yes you. Name and question."

"Severus Snape and what qualifies you as a teacher?"

"I was hoping someone would ask me that. Let's see if you still have that question by the end of the lesson Mr. Snape. Oh actually new rule call me Professor Gianna if you want me to refer to you as Mr. or Ms. Call me Sarah if you want me to call you your first name."

"You."

"My name is Sirius Black and I was wondering if you were single."

To most of the classes surprise she just laughed. "Mr. Black, I'm afraid that student teacher relations aren't allowed and I doubt my boyfriend would like you guys hitting on me. Any more questions?" No one raised their hands. "Good. What do you know about the Unforgivables?"

James raised his had. "There are three curses. My dad's mentioned the Imperious curse a few times." Harry and I both shuddered at the memories of sweet Hannah becoming out enemy in an instant.

"Yes the mind control curse. All you feel is utter bliss no pain nothing. The only thing you know is the castors voice whispering gently in your ear. You follow the suggestion. I could make you all dance the conga this very second, or I could turn this class room in to a full out war zone with all of you killing you classmates. A deadly, dangerous, and most of all devastating curse to witness and be under."

Lily raised her hand. "Yes name and question."

"Lily Evans, Professor, I mean Sarah you sound as though you have been under the curse before.

"Well Lily, that would be because I have."

"The next curse. Anyone?"

Snape raise his hand again. "Mr. Snape?"

"Cruciatus curse."

"Yes the pain curse. Can anyone describe the effects?"

I raised my hand. "You."

"Hermione Granger. Pain all you can feel is pain. As it goes on it intensifies and that in turn brings more pain."

"I see you've been under it before as well?"

"Yes Professor Sarah."

"Well here are the logistics of it. It takes every sensory nerve in your body and intensifies the sensation so much that the gentlest breeze feels like a 50 mph hail storm. You want to cringe from the pain which in turn causes more pain, so you want to cringe more. A never ending intensifying cycle. The incantation is Crucio. You all could send it at me this very instant and I doubt I get more than a nose bleed." She looked over at Harry and I. "Except for you two. You have been in the war seen things that you shouldn't have. You might be able to make me trip a bit." She smiled slightly. "I've been under the curse for about 15 minutes at one time. If you are under it for under that it doesn't numb you. Over 17 you go insane. There is a two minute window of exposure that makes you have a higher tolerance for the curse." Judging by the look on Harry's face he didn't know that either. "The last curse? Anyone?"

Harry just spoke. "Avada Kedavra."

"And you are?"

"Harry Jamison, Professor Sarah."

That's all, I hope you guys enjoyed this installment of VV. The question of the week is what your favorite book? Mine are (aside from the HP books) Gallager Girl books by Ally Carter.


	4. Darkest Couple

Chapter 4 :D

**Title: **Vicis Viator

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter I'm just messing with them.

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione have lost almost everyone, and Voldemort was only gaining power. In a last hope to save the future, they throw themselves back in time to the first war, where they will pose as 6th year transfer students. Time Travel, Adopted from Elymi.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, Marauder Era

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Lily/James, Remus/Sirius

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this: Emily Redbird, animegirl03, Dorienn, HoneyBeeBunny, In your dreams bby x3, amrawo, Vellouette, jhljhl, Jenna Linda, Jarno, Readerforlife, Opinionated1234, elfspirit7, JazzGirl123, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, Redwoodx, Midnight-Mione, Karou WindStalker, Too lazy to login

Previously Hermione's POV:

You all could send it at me this very instant and I doubt I get more than a nose bleed." She looked over at Harry and I. "Except for you two. You have been in the war seen things that you shouldn't have. You might be able to make me trip a bit." She smiled slightly. "I've been under the curse for about 15 minutes at one time. If you are under it for under that it doesn't numb you. Over 17 you go insane. There is a two minute window of exposure that makes you have a higher tolerance for the curse." Judging by the look on Harry's face he didn't know that either. "The last curse? Anyone?"

Harry just spoke. "Avada Kedavra."

"And you are?"

"Harry Jamison, Professor Sarah."

Harry's POV:

"Well Mr. Harry, you've seen the war. Describe the curse for me." I remembered the pretty and seemingly unfit teacher at the beginning of the class. This cold and calculating teacher in front of us now was definitely competent.

"You say Avada Kedavra and then a green crackling comes for you wand. The person dies almost immediately." I said in the most detached voice I could manage.

"Indeed Mr. Harry. All you see before you die is a flash of green." She paused as if remembering something. "Did you know the Imperious curse and Avada Kedavra were originally made for the painless slaughtering of animals? It was a Dark Lord and a Dark Lady in the 14th century that turned the curses on humans." Of course it was a Dark Lord and Lady. They had to have been twisted to use those on humans.

"The were a husband and wife and they traveled a lot. They were originally from Wales, as they traveled across Europe they drove deeper and deeper into the dark arts." Well duh. I want to say of course they had to be evil.

"They staged coups all over Europe and led the major reform of magic and the ministry. They used the curses to gain control and then dispose of all the political leaders." Of course then I'm sure they would have made themselves King and Queen of the world.

"With out them we'd all still be living in the dark ages. However, once the new governments were set up, setting the stage for our current society, they were charged by the ICW for murderous treason and the illegal practicing of dark then, back then you needed a permit. They were wiped from there rightful place in history. It was probably better this way or the entire continent would be under one giant empire monarchy. They were Harsa and Ventes or at least that's the crap the ministry feeds you." I have never had a teacher so openly hate the ministry.

Malfoy Sr. asked "This seems like it should be taught in history."

"I had friends that attended Hogwarts. I doubt Binns teaches anything outside of goblin rebellions." The whole class snickered. "This is actually relevant so listen up."

"Well anyway, the actual story, they did practice the dark arts, like most Purebloods of that time period, but as they were traveling across Europe they noticed nearly every country's ministry was utterly corrupt. They made the names Harsa and Ventes to remain anonymous. They did indeed use the curses to kill the corrupt officials because they wanted them to have a moderately painless death. As you know in most revolutions you kill the corrupt leader." It was true I remembered it from primary school.

"They could have used Wingardrum Leviosa and levitated them off a cliff. The could have used Difino and slowly hacked away at their necks. They could have used Aqumenti down their throats. That's what the leaders did for torture and execution." She was really getting worked up over it now.

"There were better know as Sarah and Steven Marintano. They made several medical break throughs in this time known as the Great War. They were set on finding away to heal their comrades in the mists of battle. The invented Medicio, the most used healing spell to this DAY!" That didn't sound very dark.

"Please note the ministry rules this as a conspiracy theory all thought Sarah and Steven died the same day as 'The Darkest Couple in History' and really rearrange Harsa and Ventes. Your get Sarah and Steven. I also happen to own Sarah's journal, I was named after her in fact, and know it's the truth, but believe what you want." Censorship. Not cool. I mean having one main newspaper is bad enough.

"What I'm trying to say it's the intentions that make a curse dark. Did you know a Rictasempra filled with power and hatred has the same effect as Crucio? Try levitating a bolder on to someone. You learn how to kill in your first year at Hogwarts. Think about that. For homework I want a list of spells you've learned and how you can kill or harm people with them and how to do it or anything that might be useful for a battle or duel. Try any harmful spells on anyone and you'll be expelled." The bell rang just after she said her last word.

"Mr. Harry, Ms. Hermione, please stay after class for a moment." I should have seen this coming. I let out a sigh as Hermione and I walked to her desk.

"Yes Professor Sarah?" Hermione asked politely.

"I'm very observant and I read through all my students files. You miraculously survived through this war. I'm sure you have skills, hell I can tell by the way you carry yourselves, but remember a stunning spell only gets you so far. Being on the light side is tough, I know personally, but if you wish you two are the first to be invited to my defense club."

Hermione looked nearly horrified, "Professor Sarah all clubs have to be open to the entire school."

"It is, but there is a separate section for those I deem good enough to enter. You don't want to be relearning Protego with a bunch of incompetent fools do you?"

Hermione is going to kill me, but "No not really I for one want to do this." I'm good, but I might learn something.

Hermione sighed "Fine count me in too."

"I'm warning you now what I'll put you through will be rigorous, no one under 5th year is allowed to join" she looked at me clearly. "All houses will be there, including Slytherins. Don't look at me like that Mr. Harry I saw you glare at Mr. Snape." Hermione tried to hide her laughter. "He seems like he might be a good candidate for the club. Now then off to transfiguration with you both." She shooed us out of her room.

"She is by far the strangest teacher we've ever had." I said to Hermione.

"Agreed. I do think we'll learn a lot. Her story was absolutely fascinating." She babbled about how she's heard of the 'Darkest Couple' and the Marintanos and that she never made the connection. She's so cute when she gets like this. Cute where did that come from?

"Hey what did Sarah want to talk to you about?" James asked when we finally reached class.

"She's thinking of starting a dueling club and asked us what we thought of it." I said as a half truth. We apparently have transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. They have a rather nice common room, with the statue of Ravenclaw and- the diadem is _at Hogwarts._ "Hermione the diadem." I hissed under my breath. That over glorified tiara is a Horcrux; one we can easily get to. That was the easiest to find after we saw it.

She took a sharp intake of breath and mouthed 'later' just as McGonagall walked in the door. "This is the start to your NEWT transfiguration class..." It didn't really change much from the speech we got in our time line. Hermione was still listing with rapt attention though. Transfiguration has always been on of her favorite classes.

Hermione's POV:

If there is one teach in this school who I had to pick as a role model it would be Professor McGanagall. She came with my Hogwarts letter and showed me around Diagon Alley. She is a fair, respected, and intelligent teacher. Exactly what I want to be when I'm older. I look over at Harry, his eyes are slightly glazed over. I roll my eyes, typical. I nudge him in the ribs. He grins back at me sheepishly. It's that adorable grin of his again. What a girl is allowed to appreciate her friend is good looking. When he smiles, his eyes light up and when he's angry they get really dark, he's so-. I cut off my inner monologue. Transfiguration is important.

We walked to lunch, the Marauders in front of us and the girls behind us. I whispered to Harry, "What should we do?"

"Neaksay after urfewcay."

"Oh alright you have everything?" I was referring to his invisibility cloak.

"Yep." He said with a smile. He was looking directly at Sirius and James when he said, "We're going to win."

"Yea we are and it's going to be a lot of fun doing it." I said back.

James' POV:

We obvioulsly over heard Harry and Hermione talking, but neaksay and urfewcay? What the hell? They were sitting down a few seats away with Lily and her friends. Sirius kept mutter "Neaksay, urfewcay" or "Urfewcay, neaksay."

It was really getting on my nerves. I tried to talk to Remus. "What do you think of the new kids?"

"They're both very strange characters, I know they're war refugees, but the seem like older than they should be, like a lot older." That was his critical analysis. "They still seem like good people and their scent is so familiar, Harry's in particular. He smells a lot like you actually."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I don't actually know what to make of that comment.

"I think it's a good thing, he also smells a little like Sirius and, surprisingly, Lily." Remus is the only one of us Lily can tolerate for extended periods of time. Their actually friends. I bother Remus about it all the time.

"Sneak after curfew." Sirius said randomly elated. "They're sneaking out after curfew. We must follow for that is our code of the Marauders." This should be interesting. We looked at each other grinning madly.

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. So umm please review it's the cool thing to do :D and well the question is what was your favorite subject/s in school. I loved advertising, photo, and psychology. Thanks for reading you guys rock.


	5. Snape Encounter

Chapter 5 :D

**Title: **Vicis Viator

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter I'm just messing with them.

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione have lost almost everyone, and Voldemort was only gaining power. In a last hope to save the future, they throw themselves back in time to the first war, where they will pose as 6th year transfer students. Time Travel, Adopted from Elymi.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, Marauder Era

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Lily/James, Remus/Sirius

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this: JazzGirl123, Dorienn, Emily Redbird, Jenna Linda, In your dreams bby x3, Chishio, QueenOfWeird1995, Vellouette, amrawo, snowangl05, Readerforlife, Sgoilear, Natasa Ozera, Monnbeam

Previously James' POV:

"Sneak after curfew." Sirius said randomly elated. "They're sneaking out after curfew. We must follow for that is our code of the Marauders." This should be interesting. We looked at each other grinning madly.

Hermione's POV:

After dinner Harry and I acted very casually. We talked with Lily for a while and Harry played a round of gobstones with the boys. We both pretended to go to sleep early. When the boys went to bed Harr activated the old DA coins, I had turned them in to bracelets for communication.

We got out the invisibility cloak and the map. The map. Oh god the map. I put up a concealing ward around us. "Harry the map."

He hurriedly checked "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map said Harry. There was no last name. I didn't have one either. "Well it will have to do. Come one we need to get to the RoR."

I disabled the spell and we put on the cloak. Harry paced in front of the room thinking about the diadem. We opened the door and in the center of the room there it was. I took a deep breath I would love (really (really) love) to try it on. Oh all the knowledge you could know. The stupid Horcurx. "How are we going to destroy it?" I asked, it's not like we had any readily available basilisk venom, a goblin made sword bathed in basilisk venom or a controllable fiendfire, I really didn't want to destroy this room again if we could avoid it.

"Well I guess we'll need to visit the chamber." Harry picked up the dainty tiara and wrapped it carefully in cloth. He conjured a box with a lock on it and a magical signature key. Nothing it getting in or out of that box.

Sirius' POV:

It took more convincing to get them spying than usual. It's probably because Harry shares a dorm with us, but it still wasn't that hard. Because only three of us fit under the cloak now we have to draw straws to see who gets to go. James always gets to go because he pull the 'It's my cloak card'. Then whoever plans the adventure gets to go. That's me in this case and most of the time, so Peter and Remus draw straws. Remus won.

We heard them shuffle out of the room and we broke out or trusty map. It truly is a testimony to our epic charms skills, well except foe Wormtail. It has a few animating and identity charms on there with a main frame of a layered tracking charms combined with a grid spell. Remus need to do some complex arithmancy to work it out. It truly is a master piece.

"Well let's see where they're headed." James said. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good. I still say that's a stupid password Padfoot."

"What do you mean? Only a true prankster could get it."

"Yeah, yeah same old argument, I still say we should have went with 'magic for mischief'. But whatever."

"Your just mad I beat you at rock paper scissors." We found them heading for the 7th floor. "That's weird. Why don't they have last names?"

"I dunno, maybe there is a glitch in the map. We'll have to check it out later. Come on guys."

We followed them at a safe distance on the map. Then they seemingly disappeared in to a wall.

We waited 10 minutes and they emerged Harry had a package then they tossed on an invisibility cloak. "Wow they have one too." Remus said.

"Yea actually it looks like this one too. If we weren't wearing it, I'd say they stole it. Come on short cut back to the dorm." It looked like we weren't going to beat them to the common room, luckily so we have and alibi we left a few time delay dung bombs and a few motion triggered ones. We put a color changing charm on them so it will be a visible mark of who walked past. Then we charmed each one to where we wanted it to go to make it go faster.

Luckily we did so. "You guys weren't following me were you?"

"Nope pulling our first mild prank of the year." I said.

"It's not going to hurt anyone right?"

"Nope it's a pretty mild prank actually." James said. It's pretty good for an improv though.

The next day people were coming down to breakfast with different parts of them changing color and it smelled awful. Life was as it should be. We even deliberately walked into one in order to get slightly less suspicion. Harry and Hermione were perfectly clean. "How did you do that?" Peter asked amazed considering he heard from us what we did.

"We had two friends that pranked just like you guys." Harry said.

"Yea, so I learned a prank detection spell and taught it to Harry." Hermione said.

Harry was looking at a far off place when he said, "I wonder who would win if it was Marauders vs. Gred and Forge."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Fred and George. They were the kings of pranks. I mean you remember how they were starting a joke shop."

"Yea some of there stuff was better than Zonko's."

"Better then Zonko's?" Prongs and I said.

"Yea, candies that turn people in to canaries."

"Those skiving snack boxes to get you out of class."

Harry looked hat Hermione with a smirk, "The wonder witch line dedicated to you and Ginny." Hermione smacked him on the arm. "What they even said to our sisters Ginny and Hermione."

"Yes and if you remembered I smacked them for it."

I looked at the prim Hermione and asked "These pranksters are your brothers?"

Harry's POV:

I smiled weakly, remembering how we were all, but adopted into the Weasley family. "No they're actually our best friend's older brothers. When out town got attacked by death eaters they were all kill. My girlfriend Ginny, Ron's younger sister. Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and even our surrogate parents."

"Harry's parents died when he was very young and went to live with hi ab-"

"My relatives didn't like me much." I said before Hermione could to too much damage, but they'd heard enough.

"Your relatives abused you?" Remus and Lily asked. When did she start listing in?

I blushed and ran my hand through my hair. "Well it not abuse I was never hit that often."

Hermione being who she is, "They abused him, sometimes he had to go weeks with out food, that's neglect. They called him boy or freak and didn't even know his own name until he went to primary school. That's emotional abuse. His cousin was encouraged to beat him up and make sure he had no friends. I was shocked when he told me no one ever noticed a thing."

I got a little angry I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me. "So it's all in the past and they're dead too. So really who cares." I looked at the pitying faces around me. "I got over it and moved on. I know you care about me, but really that crossed the line." I got up and left the hall.

I ran to potions, my first class of the day. Go Slughorn, joy. I met Severus Snape about half way there. "What is the Gryffindor coming to curse me?"

"Nope. I just want to get to class because I couldn't take pitying stares." I stopped being angry though.

"Don't you know Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other?" Yes I do, but well I learned some stuff about you, so I'm intrigued. I couldn't say that now could I?

"Why?" I asked simply.

"Because of the Dark Lord. You all hold assumptions that because the Dark Lord was from Slytherin everyone in that house is his follower. It really gives us no other option than to follow him. I know I sure as hell don't want to, but it looks like I may have to."

"You always have options. I'm Harry Jamison." I said shaking his hand.

He took it hesitantly. "Severus Snape."

Over the next few weeks Snape and I developed a tentative kind of friendship thing. He's not going to be my best friend anytime soon, but he is a decent study partner. Hermione and I discussed that it is important for the future to a) have Snape not be a DE b) fix his friendship with Lily and c) find him a girlfriend. Those plans have been put on hold (temporarily) because the full moon is only two days away and Remus and I are getting increasingly grouchy and hard to be around.

"Should we share the wolfsbane with Remus?" Hermione asked me in one of my less irritable moods.

"Yes we can always make more. I don't want him suffering anymore than he has to." I told her. "Besides even I could make it we've done it so many times."

After diner we gathered up the Marauders and brought them to our dorm room. Hermione thoroughly warded it. "There was research being done on Werewolf potions to make the change less painful and less dangerous. Hermione found the research and made a potion that allows people to keep their personality when they're a wolf. So instead of romping around killing people, they can just curl up in a little wolf ball and go take a nap. Kind of like an involuntary animagus transformation."

"Well I guess we should tell you, we became animagus to help Moony with his transformation." James said.

"Oh 'Mione did the same thing. So what do you say Remus? I'm offering to share the potion with you."

Remus was going over the notes Hermione had of the potion. "Harry these are very expensive potions ingredients. I'll help you finish your supply faster."

James spoke up, "Don't worry me and Padfoot should be able to get any ingredients you need."

"Okay I'll take the potion. Where are you going to transform?"

"Well Dumbledore gave us a secure room, but he said if we decided to tell you we could both use the Shack, but I can understand if your uncomfortable with that."

"Actually I think I'd prefer it. I've never transformed with another Werewolf before, but I heard it's easier."

"It is." I said to him, remembering how my Remus was still alive for my first transformation. He dies during my third transformation so I could get away. Hermione sensing my thoughts wrapped me in a hug.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"My father's best friend was a Werewolf and he transformed with me the first few times but he was killed. Then they killed his wife and my godson. It wasn't a happy time for me."

Sirius, blunt as ever "A lot of people die around you don't they?" Then I remembered his death. Remus had slapped him for being an 'insensitive moron'.

"Yes death does seem to follow me." I went to my trunk and pulled out two vials of the potion. I tossed one to Remus. I held my vial up to his. "Cheers."

Well that's all we have for today. Next week on VV the Transformation :D should be fun to write. I introduced Sev this chapter. I think I may make an oc, feel free to submit an oc for consideration I just need Name, Gender, Year, physical and personality traits.


	6. AhOO Werewolves

Chapter 5 :D

**Title: **Vicis Viator

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter I'm just messing with them.

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione have lost almost everyone, and Voldemort was only gaining power. In a last hope to save the future, they throw themselves back in time to the first war, where they will pose as 6th year transfer students. Time Travel, Adopted from Elymi.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, Marauder Era

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Lily/James, Remus/Sirius

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this: LordNemesis, BookwormBabe9311, Emily Redbird, amrawo, Dorienn, QueenOfWeird1995, JazzGirl123, Redwoodx, Alec McDowell, Monnbeam, Velloette, King of the Fallen, My Desk's Name is Alfred, Readerforlife, The ORIGINAL Meathead, Kaighla, Pheonix-Tears-101, Black Durion, streich

Previously Harry's POV:

"My father's best friend was a Werewolf and he transformed with me the first few times but he was killed. Then they killed his wife and my godson. It wasn't a happy time for me."

Sirius, blunt as ever "A lot of people die around you don't they?" Then I remembered his death. Remus had slapped him for being an 'insensitive moron'.

"Yes death does seem to follow me." I went to my trunk and pulled out two vials of the potion. I tossed one to Remus. I held my vial up to his. "Cheers."

James' POV:

"Take care of him will you?" Hermione asked us. "I used to watch behind bullet proof glass. I tried healing spells when I could. Please, he's all I have left."

"Yea, don't worry, will make sure he's safe." I said to reassure her, Harry must of told her what we do for Remus.

She gently touched my cheek. "Thank you, please make sure he's okay."

I could see how obvious it was that she loved him. Harry must be blind or something because she really likes him. "Don't worry we'll do our best." Padfoot replied this time.

Remus and Harry were already down in Poppy's office. (I think we're the only ones that get away with calling her Poppy). We watched from the window to see if Harry and Moony were being led by Poppy. When we saw them reach the Whomping Willow, we headed down to the shack.

We transformed no longer James, Sirius and Peter, we became Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. We needed to make sure Moony and Harry don't hurt themselves. We climbed into the hole, witnessing the end of the painful transformation. Instead of attacking us instantly, Moony looked at us and curiously investigated us. We were shocked. He started playing with Padfoot, roughly, but not maliciously as usual. It was like half of the sandy wolf was controlled by Remus and the other half controlled by Moony.

Moony stopped playing with Padfoot and went over to the corner to play with the bigger black wolf. Harry snapped at Moony and Moony whimpered a bit, until Harry started playing with Moony. Harry looked to be more in control than Remus, maybe it was an acquired talent with the more you take the potion? Hermione did tell us that when the moon was at it's highest point in the sky it'll get bad again for around a half hour, but for now, I galloped over and gently butted Harry with my antlers.

When Hermione said bad, she obviously underestimated because it was worse with the two of them. Harry and Remus started 'playing' with each other, but it looked like they wanted to kill each other. Harry looked as though he had a shred of himself because he didn't play as roughly with us, but Remus mas completely gone. Harry tried to take the brunt of it, be we helped a little. I suppose a half hour we can live with; it is better than before. Small favors I suppose.

Hermione's POV:

I curled up on Harry's bed hugging his pillow. It smells just like him. I hate this. Not being able to do anything. I drifted off in to an uncomfortable half sleep.

I woke up with James shaking me. "Come on. Let's get to the hospital wing." He looked half dead. Taking a look at Sirius and Peter they all did.

"Did the potion work? I usually brew it fresh, but we didn't know the next time we'd get ingredients so we decide to see how it was with a stasis charm." I rattled off worriedly. I noticed a few bruises and scrapes. "Oh dear come here. I'll heal you guys."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, normally we just suck it up. The potion did work. It was much easier than normal and that was with two werewolves."

I went about healing them. "Thank goodness. I was so nervous. It actually, even without the potion, would have been easier with the two because they would have fought and played more with each other than you guys. Werewolves also heal faster naturally and I added and accelerated healing element to the potion." That part was true I had improved on the potion. "There will be a lot less scaring because it's a more perfect accelerated healing."

"Wow, you did all that? Your even better than Snape and trust me that bastard is all about potions." James said shocked.

"I had to, it was for Harry." I said with conviction. James and Sirius exchanged knowing looks. I'd worry about those later it was time to see Harry.

Madame Pomfrey came out from the curtains. "You may go in now, but for the love of god be quite." She said exasperatedly to the Marauders.

"Poppy, Poppy, we wouldn't even dream of making noise in your infirmary." Sirius said in him most 'innocent' voice. Madame Pomfrey and I both scoffed at the same time.

"I think I may not mind having you here." She said to me. "Try to keep those nuisances in line."

"Poppy that stung." James said walking in through the curtain. "Sirius is the only nuisance I know."

"Yea Poppy, how could you?" Sirius paused for a moment. "Hey James." He followed.

I smiled and said "I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises."

"Well thanks for trying my dear."

She was about to walk away, but I just thought of an idea. "Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes?"

"Could I be your healer apprentice?" She looked at me for a moment, startled. "I know basic healing charms, I used to care for Harry after his transformations. I want to learn something useful, what with the war going on, and healing seems like the best bet."

I stood there nervously biting my lip. She smiled at me, "I think that may be able to be arranged. Let me speak with the headmaster."

"Thank you very much." I smiled and went into the curtains. "Hi Harry, How you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a truck. Thanks for asking." He responded with a smile. I laughed.

We spent the whole day holed up in the hospital wing, except when James and Sirius went to get food. Peter left half way through, something about detention for a late homework assignment.

I sat with Remus and Harry. "Was it better with another wolf?"

"Much." The said in unison. Remus continued. "It was easier to play and instead of attacking yourself." Yea no one actually knows why but werewolves are more inclined to attack werewolves or humans. It's strange.

After the boys came back with food we dug in. Halfway through Madame Pomfrey came in and asked "Are you both okay?" at their confirmation she looked at me. "The Headmaster gave his approval. For right now though do you want to start with weekends to see how you do and take it from there?"

I smiled brightly. Finally my chance to be even more helpful to Harry. He's surpassed me in both defensive and offensive spell knowledge, but he isn't cut out to be a healer. I am, I have to this. I can even make a career out of it if -no when- we survive. "What was that?" Harry asked.

"Oh I asked her if I could be her apprentice. I decided I want to be a healer." He held is arms out for a hug.

"That's great 'Moine. I'm so happy for you." He kissed my temple. I smiled.

Remus' POV:

Oh dear god it's obvious that they like each other. "James." I hissed.

"Yea, what?"

"Match making plan 'F'. On them." I jerked my head to where Hermione and Harry were talking. Few people actually know that, but we're the best match making team in the school.

"Agreed." James and Sirius, he must have been listing in.

All right we have the plan. Now to put it in motion...

That's all for now... on top of a hectic life this week and next week, I had major writers block for this chapter I'm so sorry. I know it's mad late but here it is... Sorry... I need a male OC submit one please... There is a reason, but it would give away something, so, but I will tell you it has to be a Slytherin...


	7. Siriusly Match Making

Chapter 7 :D

**Title: **Vicis Viator

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Harry Potter I'm just messing with them.

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione have lost almost everyone, and Voldemort was only gaining power. In a last hope to save the future, they throw themselves back in time to the first war, where they will pose as 6th year transfer students. Time Travel, Adopted from Elymi.

**Warnings: ** Time travel, slash, Marauder Era

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Lily/James, Remus/Sirius

**Rating: **T

I'd like to thank you people that read this: Redwoodx, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, amrawo, My Desk's Name is Alfred, JazzGirl123, Dorienn, Sammie Lupin, King of the Fallen, Emily Redbird, Readerforlife, mcgurrin, The ORIGINAL Meathead, Monnbeam, shanesdragon,

_Flashback_

Previously Remus' POV:

Oh dear god it's obvious that they like each other. "James." I hissed.

"Yea, what?"

"Match making plan 'F'. On them." I jerked my head to where Hermione and Harry were talking. Few people actually know that, but we're the best match making team in the school.

"Agreed." James and Sirius, he must have been listing in.

All right we have the plan. Now to put it in motion...

James' POV:

I'm starting to see why we don't let Sirius in on our matchmaking excursions. I has to be just Remus and I for it to work.

We were lucky a Hogsmead weekend was coming up. Plan F was in full effect. Remus had Hermione convinced that he need her help finding a book and talked Harry into coming with me to the Quidditch Supply store. We made reservations for a room in the back of Three Broomsticks where we were going to meet up. Sirius was supposed to come barging in needing us and we would run out of the room and leave them there to talk with sticking charms so they couldn't leave without saying their feelings for each other. What actually happened was...

"_You should definitely try out for the team. Our seeker is going to make us lose every damn game." I tried.  
He laughed "I already told you I need to focus on my studies this year."_

"_But why your already light years ahead." _

"_Yes because of the studying I'm doing."_

_In a last ditch attempt, I pouted and asked "Come on our reserve seeker. Just the reserve. They only have to go to 2 practices a week and you love flying. Please?" This might be about Harry and Hermione's relationship, but quidditch is important, too._

_I could see he was legitimately considering it. "I'll have to ask Hermione. If she agrees I'll do it."_

_She really has him whipped. We walked to Three Broomsticks and went to the room we reserved. We found the room was already occupied by Sirius and Heather Whitley making out. Lovely. Harry scratched the back of his head. "I guess the room's taken. Let's just go to one of the normal tables." We saw Hermione and Remus enter. "I wouldn't go in there Sirius is having a 'good time' in there." _

_Hermione laughed and Remus groaned. Sirius just had to screw that up._

Then we tried romance plan T. It's very simple, a picnic by the lake and Sirius, Remus and I were going to go flying leaving Harry and Hermione alone for a bit. We were going to lace the drinks with an inhibitions potion, very diluted of course, just so they'd speak there minds. Sirius has contacts to get the potion, and he screwed up.

"_You have the potion right?" I asked._

"_Sure do."_

_Thing went really well at first we took off and then we went flying. The potion should have kicked in but they both fell a sleep. We were baffled. _

"_Sirius what did you give them?" Remus asked._

"_The in hibernation potion like you asked." He said confused. _

"_Now we asked for the Inhibitions potion." I said angrily. _

"_Oops my bad." Sirius said._

"_How are we going to wake them up?" Remus asked. _

That was a fun day indeed. We eventually had to get Poppy from the hospital wing it was a disaster. Remus and I decide we would try plan Z without Sirius' help. We have everything set up. I walked up to Harry "Hey I need you to come to the library with me."

"Sure. Why?" Remus was in charge of getting Hermione out of the library so our paths would cross.

"I need help in DADA. You're the best in the class, so help me please."

"Alright." We walked down to the library and met Remus and Hermione. Remus and I shoved them into the open broom closet.

"You guys can't come out until you discuss your feeling for each other." As you can tell it's plan Z because we only use it as a last result.

Harry's POV:

"Guys, come on it isn't funny." I said banging on the door.

"Yea. Open this door this instant." Hermione screamed.

"We left you guys a nice candle light dinner. So eat and enjoy and discuss." James said.

"You guys need to stop dancing around each other."

"If you don't open this door right now we'll do the same for the people you guys like." I said.

"Yes you really don't want us to do that." Hermione added.

"You'll thank us later. Come on Remus." They left.

Hermione and I sat down on the chairs. "We might as well eat."

"Yea." She agreed we ate in relatively awkward silence talking about the weather and stuff until she asked, "So Harry do you like me? Like more than a friend?"

"Yea since like 6th year."

"Oh."

"Yea." I said. "How about you? Do you like me?" She blushed.

"Yea." We sat more awkwardly. "Now what?"

"Well will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously.

"I thought you'd never ask." We kissed each other gently slowly going deeper into the kiss. The door suddenly opened and I held out my hand. She grabbed it and we walked down the hall hand in hand. Maybe I would have to thank them. "Ready to return the favor?"

"Yea Remus and Sirius and James and Lily. Matchmaking time." I replied. We smiled at each other.

Oh my god I feel awful for not updating, but I had major writers block and really no will to write. Like I was like all bleh. I'm really sorry... I'm going to try to make sure 2 weeks never pass with out an update. I'm really going to try. And I'm sorry it's so short again writers block I'll try to make it a little longer.


End file.
